1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vitamin E (tocopherol) compositions that resemble solid petrolatum (Vaseline) and can be used as a lubricant during sexual intercourse or applied to the skin in thick coatings. Since more than 50% of the resulting compositions will be vitamin E, the resulting compositions can still be called vitamin E. Thus, this invention hardens vitamin E into a substance that resembles solid petrolatum (Vaseline). The specific concentrations, the specific types of glyceryl monostearate, and the specific types of vitamin E, which will achieve the above objectives, are disclosed in this application.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Vitamin E and glyceryl monostearate have been combined in conjunction with other compounds, and other objectives. It has never before been realized that vitamin E, and glyceryl monostearate could form a solution which could be a substitute for petrolatum, or Vaseline. In fact, no one has pointed out that glyceryl monostearate, and vitamin E could be the only ingredients of a finished and saleable product.
More importantly, no one has accurately described the factors that would have to be considered in formulating such a product. This, there is no prior work in this field. However, glyceryl monostearate and vitamin E have been combined in other fields but always in conjunction with other ingredients. Zentner U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,930 teaches combining glyceryl monostearate and vitamin E along with a variety of other compounds in order to emulsify fat soluble vitamins. A solution that contains only vitamin E and glyceryl monostearate was not prepared or commented upon.
Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,992 was also primarily interested in preparing water emulsions and also used many other compounds in his formulations. Any of these compounds would have masked the potential of using solutions that contain only vitamin E and glyceryl monostearate.
Rigby U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,395 uses glyceryl monostearate and vitamin E. However, the vitamin E is in concentrations of less than 1%. In addition, his formulas have many other ingredients. Thus, he could not possibly describe solutions that only contain vitamin E and glyceryl monostearate. Nor did he comment on such a solution.
Hochberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,797 uses some type of glyceride to harden vitamin E. However, he was primarily concerned with achieving his change of state with flour. Thus, he failed to realize that a solution that contains only glyceryl monostearate and vitamin E could be useful by itself.
Tingstad Canadian Pat. No. 629,433 uses glyceryl monostearate to prepare ointments. However, his formulas contain less than 1% vitamin E. Thus, there is no way for him to describe the effect of glyceryl monostearate on solutions that contain only vitamin E.
Thus, no one has tried to prepare solutions that only contain vitamin E and glyceryl monostearate to be used as end products. In other words, no one has explored the ways and means of combining these two compounds in order to produce hardened vitamin E. Hardened vitamin E is defined as a product that has more than 50% vitamin E combined with glyceryl monostearate. This raises three questions:
1. What is the effect of various concentrations of glyceryl monostearate on the physical properties of the solution formed by dissolving glyceryl monostearate into vitamin E?
2. There are several different types of vitamin E and several different types of glyceryl monostearate. What is the effect of combining these different types on the physical properties of the solution formed by dissolving one into the other?
3. What is the effect of using more than one type of glyceryl monostearate on the physical properties of the solution formed by dissolving glyceryl monostearate into the various types of vitamin E?
None of the above references have attempted to answer these questions because no one was aware of the potential of the solution formed by dissolving glyceryl monostearate into vitamin E. This application attempts to point out, for the first time, a few of the many potentials of this solution.
This far, glyceryl monostearate and vitamin E were combined into a single solution because the resulting solution was a stepping stone to another product. The present invention explores the potentials of the stepping stone. In addition, this invention describes the stepping stone as a substitute for Vaseline in the field of sexual lubricants. Finally, this invention describes how to prepare a substitute for petrolatum from two such unlikely ingredients as glyceryl monostearate and vitamin E.